Relaxing Day
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: Quick one shot on Leorio helping Cheadle relax...but is that all?


Leorio exited the lift on the top floor of 'Hunter HQ' with two take away cups of tea and headed towards the President of The Hunter Associations's office. As he approached the door he felt his hands start to get a bit clammy and he felt a few droplets of perspiration fall from his brow. Then when he arrived in front of the green door he raised his fist and knocked.

"come in" the voice from inside stated so he slowly opened the door and slipped inside only to feel himself catch his breath when he eyes fell upon her. Cheadle. She sat behind her desk going through stacks of paperwork, and brushing back a few stands of her beautiful green hair that covered her eyes.

"Hey Cheadle" Leorio said cheerfully at which she looked up from her paperwork with a slightly confused look on her face. "Dan she's so cute when she does that" he thought to himself.

"Leorio...what are you doing here?"

"Umm...well you see. I heard that you were having a hard time because of all the paperwork that you've had to do recently. Sooo I thought I'd bring you some tea and help you relax a bit" he said with no confidence whatsoever.

"uhhh thanks Leorio" she said blushing a bit but using her hair to hide it "sure that sounds great. I could use a cup of tea right now". Whilst she was saying this Leorio had brought a chair round from the front of her desk and sat beside her, handing over her tea as well. She took sip of her tea, being careful not to burn herself when she did and then something peculiar happened. The grumpy frown she had on all day from working long hours slowly started to change into some smile as she asked

"Leorio what...what kind of tea is this" he replied

"Vintage Narcissus Wuyi Oolong Tea with 3 sugars" at this she could feel he features starting to redden because this was her favourite tea and it was perfectly how she liked it. She had only told him about this once a few months ago when they were having a discussion in their spare time. "he remembered!" she squealed in her head.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes just enjoying their tea until Cheadle asked him

"Lerorio why did you do this for me?" putting her cup down on the desk and sitting up slightly whilst adding a bit of firmness to her voice. She wasn't used to people doing nice things for her, mainly because no one ever did.

"I just wanted to help you loosen up a wee bit because of how stressed you are lately" he said with a small blush creeping up his cheeks. At this she started to get angry with him and practically shouted at him

"BUT WHY ME!" he winced at how pissed she was and placed his cup down as well then leaned forward and said

"Cheadle calm down. I'm helping you because your a friend" now she could feel her face burn red with angry

"THEN WHY NOT HELP SOMEONE ELSE! WHY GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR ME! WITH THE EXPENSIVE TEA AND BEING NICE TO ME!" he just smiled at her and leaned forward more and took her hands in his which made flinch for a second and in a soft voice he said

"Because your worth through trouble" in saying this she started to feel tears come to her eyes as she realised that she was angry at him for no reason when all he was doing was being nice to her. Something no one had done before.

"I...I...I am so *sobs* sorry for shouting at you" she cried. Leorio wrapped his arms around the small woman's waist and pulled her down onto him for a hug. She berried her face in the crook of his neck a sobbed while he gently rubbed circles on her back and said softly

"Hey shhh it's okay" as he gently pressed his lips to the side of her head. Cheadle froze instantly and slowly pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes only to see him smiling at her in return. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb and he said

"Cheadle have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met" she blushed furiously and shook her head with a smile playing at her lips. Leorio smiled at her and said

"Well then. Cheadle you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I know" she couldn't suppress the smile any longer as it spread across her face reaching from ear to ear. The young dog just kept smiling at him and slowly started to lean in until their lips met. It wasn't passionate or heated. It was calm and sweet holding just as much emotion as a passionate one. As they pulled back from each other she looked him in the eyes and said

"I'm sorry if that was that good I've...uhhh...I've never really kissed someone before"

"Well then my darling Cheadle how about you allow me to show you how" she nodded her head and they met each other again in a sweet kiss.

After pulling away from each other she sat there on his lap as they cuddled together on the chair. Just enjoying each other's presence as this new couple found love. Leorio kissed the Cheadle on top of her green smooth hair and whispered in her ear

"I love you Cheadle" she tilted her head and looked up to him placing a quick kiss on his lips then saying

"I love you to" then she snuggled up to him again and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "This really is nice and relaxing" she thought to herself.

Ummm well I hope you wall enjoyed this very quick story. I am quite annoyed there's only a couple of stories for gon/neferpitou and leorio/Cheadle they are possibly my favourite ships. Here's a quick question if you could date either Neferpitou or Cheadle who would you pick and why...personally I couldn't chose they're both amazing. Anyway if you want me to do more with send me ie ads either by PM or reviews. Thanks a lot for reading

Ranger McAleer


End file.
